


LOKI Series - In Chains/Boundaries

by LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony



Series: Underground Lights Series (The Story, Loki Series, maybe others.) [2]
Category: Original Work, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alix is supposed to be cold, Bonds, F/M, Implied Rape WITHOUT description, Implied Sex In Third or Fourth part, Implied Violence, Loki changes, Loki learns how slavery feels, Master/Slave, Prequel, Slavery, Snippets, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony/pseuds/LokiInMagnussenKilledBySherlockAndTony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is taken by a slave seller (a Catcher - Alix) who is the only friend he had in his childhood & learns from his mistakes... He also learns what bondings means.<br/>Prequel to "Underground Lights". If you want to read this without ready the whole UL thing, you can but you may not understand everything... ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still French so there may still have mistakes... XD I apologise for them. & I hope you'll spend a good time reading this. :)

 

   Loki was in Asgard's courtroom, in front of Thor, his adoptive brother & new king, in chains. All he could think was how he was regretting to have been caught. He had put Thor's friends in exile or prison for treason & let Thor in Midgard. He had thought that he couldn't get caught, that everything was fine... Until a stranger came & discovered the truth. This day has been the worst one ever lived. He had hated himself. & had been sent in his old jail until his judgement came. The stranger had claimed him & Thor had accepted. & now he was waiting for that stranger to come.

 

    He had been waiting for this man since thirty minutes & was being impatient & quite uneasy because Thor was sitting on the throne in front of him... & it showed him his mistakes. The man came after almost an hour of waiting... & he was followed by a woman. Short dark hair with some red sparks... Tall & skinny, pale skin, long & thin fingers, clear blue eyes almost white... Loki frowned. Thor looked at them.

    "Who are you?" he asked. She smiled coldly.

    "Alix Rasenren. & believe me, Thor Odinson, that Loki Laufeyson won't be treated as a friend considering his crimes through the Nine Realms & the U.E.U." Thor frowned. 

    "U.E.U ? "

    "United Empires of the Universe. Ten Empires which had been pushed & forced to fight Thanos & his army. Thousands of persons dying. Do you realize how your adoptive brother's actions had been terrible because of its repercussions ? I think that death or prison would be a favour done to him."

    "As you wish. We've made a contract after all. Don't forget it."

    She nodded & smiled in a tightly way, then ordered to the man who had followed her to take the prisoner's chain. She ended :

    "I won't. Oh, & don't worry, he can't use his powers against us. Have a nice day ! "

    She left first, leaving Loki & the man following her. He was warned. He knew what could happen to him... But he didn't know what would be made of him. They reached the bridge where Heimdall was waiting them. Before going inside, he looked at Alix.

    "You have changed. I didn't know you could live so long."

    "Stop this & get us where I want."

    "... Will he become a slave ? "

    "Don't ask questions & do what you're asked to do ! "

    Heimdall smiled then moved to the bridge opener. Loki froze. A slave ? How could it be ? He was born to rule the world ! But when the gate opened he knew that Heimdall wasn't joking & Alix too. He would be treated as a slave. He only hoped that his master would be understanding.

   They ended on the Frost Giant's planet. No survivors. Or those who survived were hiding. There was only desolation everywhere. Loki stayed silent, following the man & Alix like a beaten dog. She looked at him with anger & disgust.

    "See what you've done. They were our allies. Instead of committing a genocide we could have made arrangements. But you don't know democracy, do you ? Odin has made war to bring peace, Thor has done the same mistake. I thought that you were more intelligent than this, that you had enough knowledge to know that power by force, by war, was the worst one & that you'll show to asgardians that you would never do the same mistakes as your adoptive family... That you would be better than them... But your frost giant's blood in your veins took the better of you, didn't it ? You couldn't get enough of knowing that you could have become a king in Asgard that would have ruled as a good one, you wanted pure submission !!! & don't say that was because Odin favoured Thor ! " Loki stayed silent, staring at the floor. "Now you'll know what Submission means & feels."

    He wasn't able to answer her. That would have been one of his biggest mistakes as well. Some sound was heard. A spaceship & a man got out.

    "Come in ! We're late !!!"

    They went in the spaceship quickly. Alix turned to the man who had Loki's chain in hand.

    "Elwood, put his chain on the ring at the middle of the ship." She looked at Loki. "You're not allowed to sit, talk or move."

    She moved towards one of the sits, followed by the man who was the driver. Elwood obeyed at the order, making sure that the prisoner wasn't able to get free... Then he sat with the others. & the spaceship jumped upwards, sending Loki against the interior's roof of the ship quite hard. He winced at the pain & when the ship stabilized, his legs & back were jelly. The pilot asked :

    "New slave ? " She nodded shortly. "To be sold ? " She sighed.

    "I don't think that anyone would like to have him. Skinny, dangerous, not broken... You know how they are." He smiled.

    "So it will be up to you to make him nice & domesticated ? "

    "I don't hope so but I think so. No one knows him as I do. The Catchers will try to break him & I'm a little afraid that it will only make him angrier so more dangerous. & you know that they can kill him for being disrespectful. I don't bring prisoners to Kensington to let them die."

    "... If no one is able to control him, they will kill him. They let them to you for a couple of weeks, you know it. You don't have any right to keep a prisoner as your own slave." She groaned.

    "I KNOW !!! DAMN IT !!! I will only ask them nine months."

    "They will give you six if you're lucky. & then took him back."

    She winced. He was right. & Loki will need to trust her before obeying her. She looked at the prisoner & sighed. He was tired & felt terrible. She knew she would need time. & being nice with him was out of question. He had killed people. & hadn't felt bad about it. He would pay the price of his mistakes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trial day.

 

He was locked in a small room. The smallest he ever knew. Coldest... & messy one. There was things only god knows what was here... & what it was supposed to be... Breathing was hard because the place where they were authorized to piss was a corner where flies had their place. He was treated worst that a beast by staying here. He sighed. All his old clothes had been taken... & he had been forced to change in a dark shirt, dark pants & shoes that had already been used, he could tell. It was utterly horrible. But he had seen nude prisoners in smaller cells than his. Maybe he was well treated for a future slave ? He almost spat on the floor for good use but the guard that was looking inside his cell let him know silently that repercussions would be hard. REALLY hard. So he waited, discovering all the corners of his cell.

Alix had been called in the court. She was waiting since three whole hours sitting on a bench. She knew that a woman Catcher wasn't welcome but she had proved to the world her power. & they knew her strength. That's why she only had to wait three hours instead of eight like the beginners. She stood up & came at the bar. The judge looked at her with a look of disdain.  
"Alix Rasenren. Number 7843 on the list. You've came with a male that would be useful to nothing. Usually you keep hunting good ones. Why this one ? Sentimental ? "  
Everyone laughed. She sighed.  
"Don't worry. Not sentimental. Only useful. He's powerful. When he'll be dressed, he'll be able to work on the north."  
Everyone laughed once more.  
"Are your saying in the cold ? "  
"The cold doesn't bother him. He's a frost giant... That has been educated by Odin." Everyone froze in a huge silence. "& he has made huge mistakes that he has to learn about."  
The Judge made a sign to the guards to bring the prisoner in question.

Loki frowned when the door clicked open. He sighed then put his hands in front of him to let them put chains around his hands. Then he was trailed to the court room... It was bigger than in Asgard... & colder as well. He felt quite good... Until he knew that hundreds even thousands of persons were watching him in silence. He sighed... Then frowned. There was a Judge... & he looked at him. Then ordered the guards to take off the gauntlets in chain around his hands...  
"Change in frost giant."  
Loki frowned. Alix sighed then turned to him & looked at him in the eye.  
"Do as he had asked. It's an Order."  
The prisoner froze then obeyed. Everyone stared at him with surprise. One of the male Catchers stood up & shouted.  
"On your knees ! It's an Order !!!"  
Loki stayed up, unmoving, looking at the man with disdain. Everyone goes "oooh ! aaah ! " because no one was able to disobey to a Catcher. The Judge said :  
"He's not broken. He will never be able to be broken. He's condemned to die."  
Alix froze... & Loki too. Then she turned to him & ordered.  
"KNEEL."  
The prisoner fell to his knees without even wanting it. Everyone stayed silent once again. Only one person had this power over someone : his true Master. But a Catcher couldn't be a Master. The Judge sighed. Alix stood in front of him.  
"Let me some time. I will be able to break him. You won't regret it, I assure you ! I will make him ready for an owner... But let me some time... Please."  
The Judge froze. She never said "please". Never. So he sighed.  
"You have a year. A whole year. & I want you back here with your slave... The same day as today. In a year."  
Alix was surprised. He never allowed so much time. Never. So she thanked him... & got out the court with a small smile on her lips, a paper in a hand, Loki's chain in the other... & a nice feeling inside her : she will be able to visit her brother this time.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life as a slave for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some internet problems... During one week I hadn't have any connection... I'll post this part & the end of this story today... I hope you'll like it.  
> If I can remind you, I'm french... If you see mistakes, don't hesitate to mention them ! :)

 

 

They reached the front door of her... "house". It was more a flat than a house. Duplex one. Cozy, welcoming, hot... He felt like he was home for the first time in his life. She turned when they reached the living room. There was a ring on one of the walls where she tied his chain really tightly, checking he wasn't able to get free. Then she left him to make herself a cup of tea. He stayed up, without moving, looking around himself... & when a little cat came, he couldn't help but smile a little. The cat's fur was brown & red... It came next to his legs, sniffing them... Then it rubbed itself against these, looking for some strokes. Loki looked at the little pet, asking himself if he was able to move or not... But Alix came with her cup of tea & when she sat down on her armchair, the cat came to her, leaving Loki like he wasn't existing. She stroked its fur absentmindedly. The cat purred... & Loki was left alone, looking at her fingers, shivering slightly. She had indeed changed. The little girl he loved once had become a cold & calculating woman... Looking for power... Like him. But in another way. Less bloody.

She had lived her life around him, walking beside him like he wasn't here for two weeks... Never feeding him, never allowing him to rest or talk or do anything that could make him human. He was tired, exhausted, hungry, doing his best to keep straight but his legs were shaking, he was wobbling. & she stopped in front of him. His eyes were glued to the ground. She sighed then took away his handcuffs. He looked at her, surprised. She moved to her bedroom &, after a couple of seconds of reflexion, he followed her. She turned to him.

"You can sleep on the rug. There are three duvets you can use as a mattress & to cover you. If you want one pillow, there is one at the corner of my bed."

He nodded then made his bed with what she had accepted him to take.

"When you'll wake up, you'll take a shower & clean your laundry. Then you'll find me. Good sleep."

He swallowed slightly then with a hoarse voice, he answered "Thank you miss."

She froze & looked at him... Then one corner of her lips stirred up & she left her bedroom, closing the door. He got naked, finding his body less dirty than his clothes, & slipped under the covers, sleeping almost immediately.

He woke up four days later. The cat was rubbing itself against the covers, sniffing him. He opened his eyes to the pet's stare. & the pet licked the tip of his nose. He smiled... & felt another presence. He looked up to find himself face to face with Alix.

"Well rested ? " He nodded. "Good. You hadn't forgotten my orders ? " he shook his head negatively. "Nice. So you know what to do. Do it quickly. I don't want to loose much more time."

She got up from her bed & got out from the bedroom. When she left he got up quickly, assembling his things quite fast & leaving for the bathroom. He put his clothes & duvets in the big washing machine, making it work before taking a shower. He scrubbed his skin everywhere he could reach, making it as clean as possible, like his hair he washed almost tenth times. He felt a wave of cold air & knew someone was in the bathroom.

"I've left some clean clothes on the chair. Anything you want to ask ? " It was Alix. He shivered... Then nodded.

"Only one... Is there something to scrub my back... Miss ? " He could felt her small smile, then the curtain opened & a hand took his net cleaning then scrubbed really hard his back before handing it back to him. He took the net & the curtain flew closed. He said "Thank you miss" but she had already left, not bothering to what he said. She knew the worst was coming.

 

He had behaved bad. She had welcomed one woman of the high society & he had answered her. Alix had accepted the woman to stay while he was punished. The woman had asked twenty lashes. & now Alix was behind him, a whip in hand, giving him his twenty strokes. He was bareback, tied to the wall... & biting his inner lips to keep from screaming. It has been his fourth time since he was here... It meant three months. The first time he had screamed & cried. Now only a few tears were coming down. He knew Alix hated that woman. That's why he hadn't moved or did anything worse. The sixteenth stroke came & the woman wanted him to shout. So Alix did harder. & he shouted.

 

It has been six months. They had been invited to a party. The fact that Loki was extremely obedient when Alix was giving him orders & quite rebellious to others orders had spread like dust & seemed to entertain the high society's men. So they had decided to play with him... & it had ended with his rape while the others were forbidding her to find her slave. She had found him curled around himself, dead eyes, shivering... & bloody. Went she had touched him, he had hesitated before curling next to her. & she had punished herself the men who had raped him because she knew that raping a slave wasn't a crime. She had got him back in her flat & looked over him. When he had recovered enough to be able to do his duties, she ordered him around, still looking over him. She let him sleep next to her, curling around her, reassuring himself by her body heat... She always fell asleep while stroking his hair.

 

Eleven months. The end of her contract with the judge was approaching. She needed him to obey to the others. So one day she accepted an invitation to dinner. A business dinner. Her brother had been invited as well. They had laughed. Everyone felt good. The reception with toasts & other things went very well. Loki always stayed next to her. When someone asked to bring some glasses, toasts or other things, he obeyed without discussion & even brought more than necessary, advising them about alcohols & toasts. Everyone was surprised by his behaviour : he looked like a perfect butler. Alix's brother, Jack, even came next to her with a smile, asking "What have you done to him ? " She had laughed. But internally she knew what was responsible of that change. & she was a little tense. Because she knew what would come when the Judge would sell him. Loki felt her tense so he proposed her some massage. She refused... But another woman accepted his offer. & loved his fingers. Alix found herself a little jealous but showed nothing of it.

Dinner came. Everything went good... Even better. Loki helped the servants. In the end, the house owner ordered his servants to serve him the same dinner as them. He talked with them while eating & even proposed a part of his cake to the child of one of the servants. The child ate it quickly & followed Loki to the kitchen when he cleared the table. He talked with the child's mother until Alix called him. He went to find her. Almost everyone was drunk. It amused him internally. She told him she'd like to go back home. Her brother had already left & it began to become weirder. He called a car to do as she wished. When the car came, they left quickly & he let her sat before him. He was stroking the back of her hand absentmindedly. After a couple of minutes she looked at him. He looked back... & all he could do was to forbid himself to move.

When he closed the front door, she was about to leave him. He took her arm & pinned her to the wall, kissing her fiercely. She gripped at his collar, kissing him back with the same force... & they moved slowly to her bedroom, his hands at her hips... When her bedroom's door closed, they undressed each other. His mouth went to her jaw, making her moan really loudly. When they hit the bed & fell on it, he went farther south, kissing every corner of her skin, caressing her... & then he prepared her, his fingers & tongue in her, making her writhe on the bed, whispering his name like a prayer. He came back to her mouth, kissing her hard, & with a bump of his hips he came in her, moving quickly back & forth, making her grip his shoulders, scratching them with her nails, moaning his name against his mouth... & they came with each other, her inner spasms pressing his member & making him groan with pleasure... & he fell over her, spent. They fell asleep in each other's arms, happy & tired.

When morning came, he woke up discovering an empty bed. He stood up & looked for her, never bothering to get more dressed than in his boxer briefs... & found her in her armchair, smiling slightly when she saw him. The only thing she told him that day was "You seem to forget that you're the slave. Do some breakfast for two." He smiled & obeyed.


	4. Part 4 - End !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the eeeeend !  
> Loki had changed but time has come... What would they do ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for that late update... Some connections problems (still... --')... I hope you'll enjoy this last part...

Everything seemed fine. They were loving each other. She was ordering him around, accepting outdoors invitations, surprising every Catcher who thought she would not be able to control him... & when he was behaving better than "fine", they made love. He was enjoying that as her. But the twelfth month ended unfairly quickly. & the judgement day came sooner. She was trying to get out of these sentiments that were hurting her but he always found a way to get her close. He didn't understood why she was behaving like that. He found he had changed a lot... He even hated his old self, never wanting power again, never looking for it... Only wanting her happy. & she understood another thing : she was addicted to him.  
   
One night, almost one week before the trial, she was sitting on her armchair, looking at the mantelpiece, deep in thoughts. He came & sat next to her, stroking her hand, smiling slightly. He had ended his cleaning & was enjoying being next to her. With her. She closed her eyes & took her hand away.  
"We have to stop this." He frowned.  
"Why ? Did I do something that wasn't good ? I can change that..." She cut him.  
"It's not your fault... Well, not your fault Now. You remembered the first trial, one year ago ? " He froze.  
"Of course."  
"You remembered the choice of the Judge ? " He stayed silent. He knew where she wanted him to go. "... The year is almost finished. I'll have to prove I was right about his choice... & if you're lucky, you'll be sold to one of the families we've already met because you were obedient. You had changed for good... But the price of your mistakes is not yet paid. I'm sorry. I'd like so much to keep you next to me... But I can't. As a Catcher I can't own a slave."  
His heart froze. Of course he knew what would be done. & he knew if he tried to disobey that trial day, he would not only die but she would be exiled or even executed like him. He left the living room... & cried all night in the bathroom.  
Two days before the trial, their relation was tense. They wouldn't stay more than a couple of seconds in each other's presence. They couldn't stand it. But that night, he sat next to her like four days a ago. & they stayed silent. The tension was less hard. But she knew that they wouldn't be able to separate so simply... Because there wasn't only one boundary between them, but two. & she wasn't able to break them.   
D-Day came. He had dressed himself like a slave was supposed to be dressed & had obeyed to every one of her orders. When they reached the building where the courtroom was, they were lead to a private room. It was a choice. & they let it only when Catchers were leaving slaves that were trained by themselves. She sat on one chair & he sat in front of her. She was avoiding his eyes. She had to tell him. She wouldn't be able to do it later. He felt her need. So he looked down, not pressing her.  
"... I have a last thing to tell you. But I don't want you to be rebellious when the judgement will come. Do you promise ? " He swallowed.  
"I promise." She sighed.  
"Good. ... You know that when a slave is considered to be sold, somewhere in the world his True Master lives..."  
"It's a legend."  
"A legend that had been proved to exist. When a master orders something..."  
"The slave obeys without thinking. & he's happy around his master because he's the only one he knows he'll Want to obey." She nodded.  
"Exactly." She stayed silent. & he understood. His face shot up.  
"... You are my True Master." She nodded once again. "... But..."  
"A Catcher can't be a Master. I know. So you'll have to live with another Master during the time the Judge wants you to do, trying to forget that need of finding me or fight everyone's orders." He sighed.  
"I've already done it. I think I can stand that again." She swallowed. He looked back down. "Is there something else to be known about this True Master thing ? "  
"If I'm killed, you die. If you're killed, I die. If one of us is suffering, the other is suffering too. & if we don't see each other for more than ten years, we die together, wherever we are." His laugh went cold.  
"Nice. Can't we break it ? "  
"We can. But we'll die." He sighed.  
"Good. Is there anything else ? " She wanted to tell him the second bond that has been made... But she didn't wanted to hurt him more than now.  
"No. It's the only detail." He was broken. His heart was broken. Because he knew he wouldn't see her again. Never. & she knew it too.  
They came together in the courtroom. The Judge was the same as one year ago... & he was smiling.  
"Nice to see that you're not abusing me. I've heard nice things from your slave. He's ready to be sold. I never thought I would say that, but I'm proud of what you did. Some Catchers need more than a year to break a slave like him." She nodded. She knew. "Now I'm asking you to come at your place." She froze during a second then moved as asked. She sat at the Catcher's chair. Her chair now. She could be proud, but she wasn't. Loki looked miserable... But he never pushed the men who were examining him. He never said a word when the auctions began to grow about him. & he obeyed silently when his new owner took him & put him chains, like a victorious man. He never turned to look at her... Even if he wanted it more than anything. & he left the courtroom with his new owner, obeying like a nice little slave. & Alix went out, swallowing the tears that threatened to stream. & she called his pilot, telling him that she was ready to work again.

  
He had been sent in the north. & had resisted every one of his urges during one year. One whole year. He was working harder than some other slaves. But one day he had enough. & he escaped. His new owner sent killers down the road to get him dead or alive... But he had escaped. & he was really good at escaping. He ran everywhere, helping whoever accepted to help him in return, hiding... & running again. It took him six months to find her trace. & he followed her during three months. He was about to show himself to her when killers from his owner found him. He fought, using his bare hands & powers to get rid of them... But they were too much. & Alix saw him. With her pilot & co-worker they helped him to kill every enemy. She took Loki's hand & used her powers to get them somewhere else, where they wouldn't be found... Earth.  
They looked for a place to hide. & then she spoke to him.  
"WHY did you do THAT ? " He swallowed.  
"I couldn't live without you, knowing that you were not far away but unreachable if I was still a slave... Something different from the True Master thing." She sighed.  
"The Soul Bounding. It's about loving & caring. I've never saw a soul bound person & never knew how it felt. That's why I wasn't sure."  
He nodded. Then kissed her hard. He was so happy to be with her, even if they will need to run for their lives.  
   
One year later, the war began. They ran to escape the Agents. They hid everywhere they could. & Jack contacted them. He was at the head of the Vendetta League & needed other leaders. She accepted. Together they found two other persons & began to order the movements of the Vendetta League's members.  
Jack was killed during one of the missions.  
& Alix contacted Sherlock.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As said at the beginning, this is a prequel to "Underground Lights"... If you liked those series, you could like the "big" story...  
> If you want to get an eye on this, I'll tell you "see you later then !!!"  
> If you don't want & prefer to stay on that little end... I'll tell you "farewell my readers !" :)  
> I thank you all so much. That was great to write this... & I hope I'll do some other works like that... :)


End file.
